Talk:Eden Prime
Images rearrange I think that the images on this page should be more about Eden Prime and less about the various characters (who have their own pages), and some reorganization of the layout of existing ones. --silverstrike 17:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :That section's more about the plot of Eden Prime, which is why there's pics of the various events that occur there. I think adding one of those awesome spaceport shots would help a lot, though. --Tullis 17:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see much room for it, unless we put it at the bottom of the article (and than we don't have to limit its width so much...) --silverstrike 17:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::They could go along with the Codex entry at the top, but the problem is the planet template box. It tends to interfere with putting images there... I'd certainly like to have a couple of those shots. Let me see what I can do. --Tullis 17:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::All righty. I put a small gallery under the Codex entry. That's about the best I can do with the space we have and the templates being used. How does that look? --Tullis 18:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I fixed some visual breaks in the images (one image was messed up at my browser width) and it looks okay now. I think that the page looks good for the time being... --silverstrike 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) After Mass Effect 1 Is there any setting information what happened to the colony after events of Mass Effect 1 ? :Not really, no. It can be presumed that the colony survived (as Shepard did, of course, disarm the bombs aimed at destroying the place) but no info exists on what happened after, IE did they rebuild, did the Alliance give up on the place and abandon it (unlikely but, I suppose, possible), did a new garrison unit get stationed there or was the existing unit reconstituted with replacements, nada. Hopefully something will appear in ME2. We'll see. SpartHawg948 00:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Legion mentions (if you ask him about the N7 armor and the hole in his chest) that Eden Prime was heavenly reinforced against future Geth attacks, so the colony presumably survived or was at least rebuild. 15:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity, what is the reasoning behing the most recent edit: http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eden_Prime&oldid=72104 ? Twilsemail 17:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :That would be DRY undoing the previous edit which added "after Mass Effect" information. Apologies for the lack of clarity in the last post. Twilsemail 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It seemed unfortunate to toss in those two spoilers in an article which is otherwise pretty good at keeping the future hidden. --DRY 18:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Codex Entry Renaming After checking the information over and over, by breaking it down by sentence, I have figgured out where the information comes from, so here it is broken down by sentence. :Eden Prime is a human colony founded on the borders of the Terminus Systems. This is taken from the Salarian Councilor's comments when you first arrive on the Citadel. :Known for its pristine, Earth-like greenery and suitability for sustaining life, it has become a kind of symbol for humanity's ability to create functioning colonies in an interstellar community. This comes from two sources, the description of the planet and Nihlus' comments on the Normandy before the mission. :Eden Prime is known for being a beautiful paradise for all species. This comes from dialogue from Nihlus' and Shepard's (chosen dialogue, paragon) during the pre-mission briefing before the mission. :Most long time colonists are in the agriculture business. This also comes from three sources, Jenkins saying his parents were farmers, the last sentence of the description, and from Anderson's comments during the pre-mission briefing about "a peaceful farming world." I hope that this clears up the problem with the codex entry, becuase there isn't one, and that this works. I renemed the section based on president, see Trident for one example. Lancer1289 22:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Zaeed comment about Eden Prime post-ME Zaeed, when considering retirement plans in his Shadow Broker Dossier, comments that "Eden Prime nothing's rebuilt but the farms." I assume this is referring to Sovereign's attack in ME. Could this info be incorporated here or is it not important enough to warrant? Arbiter099 01:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I believe a trivia note should be good enough for right now. Lancer1289 01:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I adjusted it slightly, as the statement from Zaeed is essentially heresay, and as there does seem to be at least a little hyperbole involved. SpartHawg948 02:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I probably should have done that in the first place. I guess the heresay argument didn't come into my mind at the time. Lancer1289 03:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) location In ME the salarian councillor refers to eden prime as being on the border of the terminus systems however when seen in ME3 it is clearly not. Horizon's location is similarly contradictory between ME2 and ME3. Thoughts?